Conventionally, various touch input devices which each detect an operation input when an operator touches an operation surface are devised. The touch input devices include a touch input device which detects a touch position and detects an operation input based on the detected touch position, and a touch input device which detects a press on or a pressing amount with respect to an operation surface and detects an operation input based on whether or not there is the press or the pressing amount.
Among these devices, various touch input devices which each can detect a touch position and detect a press or a pressing amount are also devised and, for example, include components described in Patent Literature 1.
The touch input device described in Patent Literature 1 adopts a structure obtained by overlapping a pressure-sensitive sensor of a flat shape and a touch panel of a flat shape. The pressure-sensitive sensor detects a pressing amount, and the touch panel detects an operation position.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-61592